A Fresh Start (Sort of)
by Robster80
Summary: Ranma gets hurt reeeeeaaaaaal bad. Kasumi bites Akane's head off. Akane realizes her faults, but Genma plans to end the engagement. Will she get a second chance to set things right?


RANMA 1/2: A Fresh Start  
A Robster80 Fanfiction  
  
  
Notes: This takes place sometime after the end of the Manga series.  
  
  
  
It had been a peaceful day, Dr. Tofu thought. He had been strolling in the park; the sky was clear, and there was harmony in Nerima. One minute later, however, a familiar figure crashed in front of him, hard.  
  
Then came the rivals: three angry young men immediately pounced on the poor figure, hitting and kicking him with a ferocity Tofu had never seen, even from Akane. The victim's only sign of movement was from when a blow struck him.  
  
Tofu quickly pressed certain pressure points on each of the boys, rendering them unconscious. He then studied their target: a teen wearing red and black Chinese clothes and a black pigtail, covered in bruises. There was blood pouring out from several cuts and the nose, and a large imprint of what had to be from a large mallet.  
  
Tofu wasted no time; he pulled out his new cellular phone and quickly dialed the hospital.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Nodoka happily whistled as she planted another flower in her garden behind her new house. A few minutes ago, she had received a call from her son. He told her that he was going to finally end his multiple fiancée problems and talk with Akane.  
  
She had not hidden the relief inside her when she praised his decision. It has taken awhile, she thought. And I'm sure it wasn't easy for him. He just doesn't like hurting anyone. That, at least, was one thing Genma succeeded in teaching him.  
  
Suddenly, she heard the phone ring. That was certainly quick. She rushed into the house, but the new answering machine had begun to play her message. She shook her head. Why did I set it to two rings?  
  
It was then that she heard the message. "Mrs. Saotome? It's Dr. Tofu. I'm calling from the Nerima Hospital. Your son Ranma's been hurt badly! You'd better come over as soon as you can. I've just informed your husband and the Tendos, so they should be here when you arrive. Please come quickly!"  
  
Nodoka grew very pale. She immediately grabbed her bundle and purse, and rushed out to call a taxi.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Akane had been breaking blocks for ten minutes, her face red with anger. THAT PERVERT! She mentally screamed. He went to a phone booth to call one of those other girls without being disturbed! I hope he dies!  
  
She was setting up more blocks when Kasumi entered the dojo. Her older sister shook her head and said, "Oh, Akane! I just swept the dojo this morning."  
  
Akane was a bit startled. "Kasumi! I'm sorry, but I need to work off some stress thanks to that baka Ranma! He called one of those floozies from a phone booth so I wouldn't know about it! Well, I showed him."  
  
Suddenly, Kasumi's hand gripped Akane's. "Akane... you hit him? Didn't you even let him explain?"  
  
"What was there to explain?! I heard him say 'I hope she doesn't mind if I call her collect' as he ran out the door. Just wait until he gets back! Baka! I'll-!"  
  
Akane was cut off as Kasumi's grip on her tightened. She stared at her older sister, whose face was suddenly showing a little anger. "K-Kasumi?"  
  
"The only Baka I see right now is you, Akane! Ranma wanted to call his mother, but I was on the phone with an old friend. He went to the phone booth because it was important for him and I told him where he could find one. That's who he was talking about!"  
  
Kasumi let go of Akane's arm, but her face remained unchanged. "I am tired of your attitude problem, Akane! I want you understand right now that Ranma is NOT to blame for everything that happens to you or anyone else! He's suffering enough with his curse, the rivals, the other girls and guys after him, Happosai, our fathers, and a lot more without you abusing him and calling him a pervert. What amazes me is that he puts up with you because he's in love with you! I may not be aware of everything that happens around here, but I know for a fact that he loves you."  
  
She then turned from her little sister. "I'm ashamed to be your sister, Akane. Although it would upset father and Mr. Saotome, I hope Ranma gets far away from you so you can't hurt him anymore. Then maybe you'll realize just how much you hurt him." With that, Kasumi left the dojo in a huff.  
  
Akane was shocked at Kasumi's anger and bold statements. As she absorbed everything that had been said, the phone rang. The next minute, she heard Nabiki yell, "RANMA'S IN THE HOSPITAL!! LET'S GO, PEOPLE!!"  
  
Without even considering changing out of her gi or waiting for the others, Akane rushed out of the house and into the streets. As she ran faster than even she thought she could, some of Kasumi's words and her own thoughts haunted her head: "He loves you." I hope he dies!  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Dr. Tofu had been waiting at the lobby desk since the arrival. When Akane came rushing in, he was both glad she came and puzzled as to why she came alone.  
  
Akane buried her face in the doctor's black gi as she wept. "Oh Doctor, how is he?! Will he be okay?! Can I see him, please?"  
  
Dr. Tofu turned to the nurse at the desk and said, "I'm taking the patient's fiancée to see him. If anyone comes and claims to be his fiancée, throw them out and call the police and me immediately. When the Saotomes arrive, send them and their party to the correct floor without leaking that knowledge to any of the other fiancées."  
  
The nurse was a bit puzzled, but nodded to the Doctor. Dr. Tofu then led Akane to the elevator, where they made their way to the third floor.  
  
"He's currently being examined," he told her. "I saw everything. Ranma came crashing into the ground at the park, then his rivals all jumped him before he could move and seriously pounded him. Luckily, I was able to get him here so quickly. However, I am curious as to how he got to the park in the first place."  
  
Akane's eyes began to water as she hung her head, recollecting that earlier afternoon.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Akane had just finished putting on her training gi and was staring at her reflection in her bedroom mirror.  
  
Some martial artist, she thought. If I really am one, then why the hell do I keep getting kidnapped and keep losing my temper? It's all Ranma's fault! Before he came, I was happy-!  
  
She immediately stopped that thought. No, she wasn't happy before he came into her life. She was hopelessly in love with a man she knew actually loved her eldest sister, and she was constantly fighting every boy in her school because they wanted to date her.  
  
Then he came along: Ranma, with his Jusenkyo curse to turn into a girl with cold water, and his superior martial arts and domestic skills. He was even better looking no matter if he was a boy or girl.  
  
Akane had been the first to accidentally discover his curse when she walked into the bathroom naked to find Ranma emerging from the tub, both male and nude. Since then, she had branded him a pervert.  
  
Maybe I was a bit hasty. After all, how could he have tried to explain before then? He was scared that people would think he was a freak. And now that I think about it, I walked in on him.  
  
Akane then recalled their first day at school together. Ranma finally found out why she hated boys so much, and had made his first rival: Tatewaki Kuno. They fought after Kuno had learned of the engagement made by their fathers, and Ranma emerged the victor. After that, the boys stopped challenging her.  
  
That was the only consolation I had about having a fiancée. Although, that arrogant Kuno never gave up on me. And falling in love with Ranma's female form didn't help much, either.  
  
Ranma and Akane had finally begun to get along, even after Akane had lost her long hair during one of Ranma's fights. Then, they came into their lives: Shampoo, Kodachi Kuno, and Ukyo Kuonji. Each of them had a claim to Ranma as their fiancée or boyfriend. Ranma had accidentally beaten Shampoo in combat, and by her Amazon laws that made him her husband. Kodachi encountered him when she tried to sabotage her competition for a Gymnast contest and declared him as her own. Ukyo was engaged to him by his father, but was abandoned after his father stole her father's food cart. Ten years later, she returned for revenge at first, but then re-instated the engagement even though the engagement between Akane and Ranma was made by their families long before they were born.  
  
Although she constantly denied it, Akane was jealous of any girl who wanted Ranma, especially those three. He treated them better than he did to her, although he was downright terrified of Kodachi and her "mightier-than-thou-art" personality.  
  
That's because I treat him like dirt, although they treat him more like a prize to be won and force-feed him love potions. And he won't tell them to leave him alone because he doesn't like hurting anyone... even me. The only reasons he teases me is because I called him a pervert.  
  
Akane stared at herself again. Maybe she had been wrong about him. Maybe it was time she started treating him a little nicer. With her mind made up, she left her room to find him and ask if he would spar with her. Maybe he can teach me a few moves, if I ask him.  
  
She had just reached the bottom of the steps when Ranma rushed by. "I hope she doesn't mind if I call her collect," he said softly, but loud enough for Akane to hear, and rushed out the front door.  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks. Her? HER?! Forgetting her earlier thoughts, Akane's jealousy and anger took over. Ranma was a pervert. He had gone to call one of the other girls. Akane stalked out of the house and stood by the front gate, waiting for him to return.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, he calmly entered the gate.  
  
Not waiting for anything, Akane seized her mallet and swung at him like never before, screaming at the top of her lungs: "RANMA NO BAKA!"  
  
As he disappeared into the sky, Akane stormed off towards the dojo to break bricks.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
The scene where she struck him played repeatedly in her mind as she followed Dr. Tofu, each time breaking her heart increasingly. Her earlier thoughts returned with a vengeance. She had lost her temper, again. She had struck him, again. She had ignored his explanations, again.  
  
You baka, she mentally screamed at herself. Baka, baka, baka! He never asked for the engagements, the curse, or the fights. All he asked for was a cure, and more importantly a friend. And what do you do? You turn on him, spit in his face, and told him to die! Well, you just might get your wish!  
  
Dr. Tofu finally led her into a room where Ranma was laid out on a bed. He had several patches on his face and hands, and his head was bandaged. He didn't make any move at all.  
  
Akane's heart sank at the sight. It was her fault he was in this condition. It was all her fault. "Who?" she finally spoke, but in a weak voice. "Who else attacked him?"  
  
Dr. Tofu deeply sighed as he picked up Ranma's chart. "I had hoped it wasn't you, Akane. Guess I was wrong. As for your question, it was the usual crew: Mousse, Kuno, and Ryoga. According to this, he-."  
  
Tofu was cut off as another woman burst into the room. He and Akane turned to see Nodoka, clutching her bundle, which concealed her katana. "What happened?" The words came out as she looked at the youngest Tendo sister.  
  
Dr. Tofu took a step between the two females and returned his eyes to the chart in his hand. "As I was saying, Ranma received several minor cuts, but the real damage was from numerous blows to his head. Most of them came from his three rivals."  
  
Nodoka gently pushed Tofu aside to face Akane. "Akane, tell me you didn't have a hand in this. I know you and my son have fights, but never this brutal. Please tell me!"  
  
Akane just stared back at her, tears building in her eyes, until she dashed out of the room, sobbing loudly.  
  
Nodoka watched as her son's fiancée ran out then sadly shook her head. Oh, Akane, she thought. You're just as bad as Ranma. She then refaced Dr. Tofu. "Will my son be all right, Doctor?"  
  
Tofu replaced the chart near the bed. "I've seen your son injured, Mrs. Saotome, but this is the worst I've seen happen to him. I'm not sure when he'll regain consciousness."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Akane had stopped running when she reached the nearest lounge, then sat down. The tears didn't stop flowing from her eyes as she mentally kicked herself. It's all YOUR fault, a voice screamed in her mind. YOU started the name-calling, YOU always hit him, YOU never trusted him, YOU hung around Ryoga mostly to spite him, and YOU always told him to die! If you hadn't struck him, he wouldn't have been defenseless when Kuno, Mousse, and Ryoga attacked him!  
  
Akane couldn't stop herself from shaking as she cried. All the hardships she faced in her life thus far were nothing compared to what Ranma had been through, she realized.  
  
First, there was his father. He sold him to numerous engagements for food, forced him through the stupid Cat-Fist training, made him cursed, made him lie to his own mother about their curses, and Kami-sama knows what else.  
  
Then, there were the Kunos. Tatewaki Kuno saw him as an enslaver of women: the main obstacle to Akane and Ranma's cursed form. Kodachi saw the opposite: Ranma's cursed form and Akane were between her and Ranma.  
  
Next were the Chinese Amazons. Shampoo saw him as not only her husband, but as her property. She glomped onto him and force-fed him love potions. Cologne, her great-grandmother, saw him as her son-in-law and perfect breeding stock for future Amazon warriors. Mousse saw him as an obstacle for Shampoo's affections.  
  
Finally, there was her family. Her father, along with Mr. Saotome, forced him and Akane together and tried to make them love each other. Her older sister Nabiki sold pictures of him and his cursed form to Kuno and his other fiancées and conned him out of his money to pay for his stay at their home. However, Akane knew she was the worst of all.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Kasumi, with her father and Nabiki right beside her. Her father, as usual, was in tears. "How is he?" he asked.  
  
Akane turned her gaze to the floor. "He's unconscious. After my hit, he was attacked by his rivals. He didn't have a chance to defend himself. And now he's... he's..." With that, Akane resumed her sobbing.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Genma stood by his wife as they watched their son's unmoving body. Seeing how badly the injuries were, he began to think hard. Had it been the right thing to engage Ranma to Akane? They had their fights, but they were friends. Now, Genma began to doubt it all.  
  
He had been shocked to see how badly Ranma had been hurt when he entered the room. But the news that Akane had really struck him with full force was the greatest blow of all. "Maybe they aren't meant to be..."  
  
Nodoka was startled by her husband's words. She turned to him. "What was that, dear?"  
  
"I think Soun and I should call off Ranma's engagement to Akane. I see now it was all a terrible mistake. One that might have cost Ranma his life."  
  
"Don't say that, Genma! I'm sure Akane never means-."  
  
"Doesn't she? I've heard her say that she hates him so many times. Maybe she really means it." Genma turned to face his wife. "Nodoka, my love, all I've done to Ranma was cause him grief and suffering. And for what? My foolish pride and the Art. My eyes are finally open, wife. I will not let my son suffer because of me any longer. Why should I continue this farce?"  
  
Nodoka took Genma's hand into hers. "Genma, I believe the engagement is the best thing that has ever happened to our son in a long time. I beg you to let it be just a little longer. If nothing changes, then you may cancel the engagement. But for now, let it be."  
  
Genma looked into his wife's eyes for a long time. Finally, he sighed heavily. "Very well. I shall wait one more month. But after that, I make no more promises that I cannot keep."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
If Akane had thought things could not get worse, she was terribly wrong.  
  
Nodoka had decided to tell her about Genma's decision to break the engagement. She had told her this in private, not wanting to start a fight between Genma and Soun. Nodoka had said that she felt a strong special bond between her son and Akane, despite the many arguments and heated words spoken between them.  
  
"That reminds me," Nodoka said. "How did these fights all start? What is your view of how it happened?"  
  
Akane's head hung silently, thinking harder than she ever had. My view? She wants my view of how it happened? Finally, she spoke. "A year ago, I would have said that it was all Ranma's fault. But now, I finally realize the fault was all mine."  
  
"Now Akane..." Nodoka started to protest, but Akane stopped her.  
  
"Please, Mrs. Saotome! Let me finish. When Ranma and his father came into our lives, it was a month after they became cursed. It had been raining before they came and Ranma was in his girl form. We were all shocked to see a giant panda and a girl instead of Father's longtime friend and his son. I, however, was relieved to think he was a she, since I had Tatewaki Kuno and the other boys trying to fight me so they could date me."  
  
Nodoka found this hard to believe. "Why would those boys have to fight you so they could take you on a date?"  
  
Akane frowned. "Kuno gave the others that stupid idea. He said they had to do it, otherwise he wouldn't allow them to date me. He felt that I was his and his alone, almost like how the other girls feel about Ranma, now that I realize it. It wasn't until Ranma became my fiancée that the others stopped chasing after me."  
  
Akane then sighed. "But that's no longer important. When we thought Ranma was a girl, Nabiki was poking at his chest and remarking about how 'he' was a 'she.' How humiliated he must have felt then! I think he was afraid that his curse would brand him a freak, especially after he was told about the oath his father made to you about seppuku."  
  
She started to sniff back the latest tears, trying not to lose what was left of her composure. Nodoka handed her a handkerchief, and afterward she continued.  
  
"If his father had given him a chance to change back before they came, maybe it would have been different. You see, I really thought he was female, so I asked if he wanted to be friends. There was sudden relief... and hope on his face when I asked him. Maybe he didn't want a fiancée, but he wanted... he needed a friend. It must have been terrifying to try to make friends with a curse like that, thinking no one would want anything to do with a gender-changing freak. He didn't tell me about the curse after I shot off my mouth about my being glad he was a girl. I can't blame him. He was scared..."  
  
Akane felt the tears returning, but knew she couldn't hold back any longer. Her lips trembled as the memory flooded her mind. "And I confirmed his fear. I was the only one who had shown him kindness when he came, and I stabbed him in his back. I had decided to take a bath with him, still thinking he was a girl. I opened the door, undressed, and I saw him, both male and nude, emerging from the bath. I was so scared and angry that I freaked. I was scared about how my life being ruined and angry at Ranma for not telling me sooner that I never even considered how he must have felt. When we all were at the dinner table that night, he looked at me with a small last hope that we could be friends. I shattered that hope by glaring at him, not caring how hurt or embarrassed he was because I was angry. When I was nominated to be his fiancée because I hated boys, I was concerned only with myself and how I would look with a freak for a fiancée."  
  
As she continued, Akane clenched her fists, angry at her past actions. "It was then I first called him names. I called him a pervert because he saw me naked, and said that he was a couple by himself. Ranma insulted me back, because he was hurt and afraid. I think he didn't want to say it, but what else could he do? All he ever wanted was to be cured, and above all else a friend. A friend to say 'The curse doesn't change who you are inside so it's okay, and sorry about the bathroom thing, it was a silly mistake.' Or most importantly 'Don't worry about this whole engagement, we'll work it out later, but we can still be friends.' But no! I had to lose my temper, and I kept losing it all the time, blaming Ranma for things caused by everyone else most of the time."  
  
Akane lifted her head, but didn't dare to look at Nodoka. "Now you see that I am to blame for our fights. Then, when I finally realized how much I cared for him, I was too afraid to say it. Afraid he would reject me for the better-looking fiancée who could cook. He only acted like a jerk to me because I was angry or jealous."  
  
Nodoka calmly absorbed everything that Akane had said. "And you never told him how you really felt?"  
  
"Never. There were numerous times when I was so close, I could taste it. But, someone or something would come between us and ruin the moment. Once I had a chance to tell him and I ruined it myself. It was after the battle with Prince Herb. The mountain they fought on had collapsed, but he came back alive. I was so glad that he hadn't died, I hugged him and cried on his chest... But still I couldn't tell him..."  
  
Nodoka placed her hand on Akane's shoulder. "I'm sorry to tell you this, Akane, but I believe you may have only one last chance to tell him. Genma is going to wait one more month, and after that, he will take Ranma far away from you. And I can't help you after that. Although I care for you like my own daughter, he is still my only child. I cannot lose him after finding him again."  
  
Akane sadly nodded.  
  
Nodoka then said, "But I also cannot see a love as strong as yours for my son die at my hands. I plan for Ranma and Genma to secretly stay in my house until he recovers, and you may come with us."  
  
Hope suddenly flared in the youngest Tendo daughter's eyes as she looked at Nodoka. Then, another thought crossed her mind. "Will... Will you teach me how to cook?"  
  
"Of course, dear. But, I can only help you so far. You see, cooking, like martial arts, takes practice and patience to accomplish. When Ranma called me earlier, he asked if I could help you with cooking. He really would like it if you took time to read the recipes and not try to make it up as you go. I tried it once, and I nearly burned down my high school's home economics room."  
  
Akane then got up. "I think I'd like to go see Ranma now."  
  
Nodoka nodded and led Akane back to the room Ranma was in. Once Nodoka led a glaring Genma out of the room, Akane sat in a chair beside Ranma's bed. She gently stroked his hair as she whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry..."  
  
Suddenly, Ranma woke up and sat right up. Akane jerked her hand back as he looked at her and asked, "Who are you?" His voice sounded younger, almost childlike. He looked around, continuing to ask questions. "Where am I? Where's my Mommy and Daddy?"  
  
Akane drew in a quick breath. Kami-sama, that hit I gave him made him lose most of his memory! She gently set her hand on Ranma's shoulder as he returned his gaze to her. "Easy, Ranma," she soothingly said. "You're in the hospital. As for your first question, my name is Akane, and I'd like to be your friend."  
  
Ranma looked at her as if frightened, which he was. He then stared at his lap, tears forming in his eyes. "I want my mommy," he quietly said. "I'm scared."  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Ranma thinks he's five years old. What happens now?! His parents take him to Nodoka's new house, and Akane goes with them. She and Ranma form a new bond, but what happens when the fiancees come looking for them? And when Ryoga accidentally shows up on the Saotomes' doorstep, who knows what will happen? Changes are coming, some for the best/worst, so prepare yourself!  



End file.
